Sisterly Love
by DarkRose Dilettante
Summary: Ah, Jun ponders, the wonders of sisterly love. How much longer Suigintou and Suiseiseki can continue denying...unless Shinku and Souseiseki have a plan of their own. ShinkuxSuigintou, SuiseisekixSouseiseki and a surprise crack pairing at the end XD


**Hi everyone! Ok, well this was a totally random story I just thought of this morning when I got up. So yeah, written completely on the spur of the moment.**

**It's set after Traumend and Souseiseki and Hinaichigo are back (though I don't have an explanation for that, I just assumed they're back) and Suigintou moves in with the others trying to be nice.**

**Warning, there's incest, girlxgirl and a final crack pairing at the end there. So watch out.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rozen Maiden or any of its characters.**

**

* * *

**

**_Sisterly Love_**

It was times like these when Jun really wondered if Rozen had some sort of a fetish for incest.

Not that he himself was particularly disgusted by the thought (well, he'd been living under the same roof of a sister who almost _definitely_ had a brother complex – more than once he'd walked into her bedroom to find her muttering strange and disturbing things in her sleep "No, Jun, we can't…we're siblings…") and whilst he himself wasn't particularly tipped that way, he more than suspected some other members of the household…

Suigintou had instilled herself in the Sakurada house quite suddenly, and unannounced. Her stated reason was that she too, wanted to reconcile with her sisters, mainly because she didn't want to put any further strain on her sickened medium.

Suiseiseki simply thought the first doll was just looking for an excuse to get to Shinku.

Whilst Hinaichigo was probably too innocent to know these things, Kanaria was too childish to notice and Shinku herself was oddly oblivious to it, the strange relationship between Shinku and Suigintou was not lost upon the Gardener Twins. More precisely, it was the way Suigintou just couldn't leave Shinku alone that had aroused their first suspicions. It helped too, of course, that at one point in Suigintou's life, she'd absolutely adored Shinku, possibly as much as she loved Rozen.

Even after she claimed to hate the fifth doll to death, though…

Souseiseki and Suiseiseki had noticed, throughout the years, that with Suigintou, it was just constantly Shinku, Shinku, Shinku and more Shinku…Shinku's Rosa Mystica this…Shinku's Rosa Mystica that…oh, and did I mention Shinku…?

In fact, Suigintou took little notice of her other sisters, and had, on more than one occasion, upon meeting them, not only refused to fight, but completely ignored them and stated she had no time to waste on fools, she had to get _Shinku's_ Rosa Mystica…

Fishy indeed…

And then, that time when Suigintou had practically thrown herself in front of her fifth sister to protect her from Barasuishou's onslaught of crystals all but confirmed the Gardeners' suspicions.

Perhaps it was the whole, "I hate you that's why I'll be the only one to kill you…" and "Only I'm allowed to turn you into junk…" thing that really gave it away. Whatever it was, both Suiseiseki and Souseiseki had agreed upon one thing: Suigintou was a doll in denial.

She had been in denial for the hundreds of years she'd been chasing down Shinku, and even now, living in the same house as the crimson doll, she was still…well, denying.

In fact, living under the same roof possibly made it worse, in Suigintou's case. The others, including even Jun and Nori, would often catch her staring at Shinku intensely, as if wanting to burn a hole through the back of her head with her gaze. And whilst such stares often started out as fierce glares, if you watched her long enough, you would see something else shift within the depths of those mysterious magenta eyes.

Some emotion, too deep, too intense and too raw to properly name…

At first you would have thought it was hatred, but then you would see how Suigintou's eyebrows were no longer furrowed in a scowl of anger, but rather of an aching, painful longing.

After all, hate and love were sometimes very nearly almost the same thing.

Whilst it had been curious to Jun at first, whenever he caught Suigintou spying on Shinku drinking tea, watching television or reading a book, he after found it rather unnerving when, after the silver-haired doll had walked into his room to find him affectionately brushing Shinku's hair, she also started staring at him.

Well, death-glaring at him was probably a more accurate term to use.

And unfortunately for him, these glares were real. They weren't ambiguous, they held no hidden desires. The instinctive message he got from them was simple and terrifying.

She wanted to kill him.

She wanted to break his neck, snap his spine, gouge his eyes out of his head…

The logical thing to assume was that Suigintou wished to terminate Jun because he was Shinku's medium.

The disturbing but probably correct thing to assume was that she was jealous. And oh so _bitterly_ so…

It was all very well for Shinku, Jun grumbled to himself, all she did was sit there looking pretty, oblivious to the mortal peril he was in. Though he did find himself wondering if his doll did have such…preferences.

It wasn't long before the others started to feel uncomfortable with the killing aura that Suigintou started to emit whenever she so much as looked at Jun. And he was thankful, for once, that it was none other than Suiseiseki who came to his rescue.

"Oh, for goodness sake, Suigintou," Suiseiseki rolled her eyes as they came across Suigintou crouched furtively behind the door of the living room, eyes fixated upon Shinku sitting on the couch watching Kunkun. "Just go and confess to her already!"

Suigintou jumped up, hissing like an angry cat.

"Wh-what on earth are you talking about?"

"Oh _please_, we've all seen the way you stare at her…"

"N-Nonsense!"

"Someone's in denial~" Suiseiseki sang, grinning evilly.

"Unyuu, why is Suigintou in denial?"

"Well, that's because – " the Gardener was cut off abruptly as she found herself staring down the tip of Suigintou's sword.

"Another – word – from – you – and – I'll – turn – you – into – JUNK!"

"OI!" It was Jun, frowning down at the dolls gathered in the hallway. "No fighting in the house!" Hissing to herself, Suigintou withdrew her sword.

"What the heck are you all doing standing around in the hallway?"

Suiseiseki smirked knowingly.

"Well, Suigintou here was – "

"SHUT UP!"

"She's in love with Shinku!"

There was silence. Suigintou was shocked that Suiseiseki actually had the gall to say it out loud. And worse, the furious blush that saturated her cheeks all but confirmed the Gardener's claim.

Of course, Hinaichigo, ever the innocent darling…

"But…but…they're both girls, nano…"

"Ah," Suiseiseki waggled a finger at the little doll, dodging Suigintou's attempt to slice her head off. "Love knows no bounds, Chibi Ichigo. _No bounds_…" she broke off into fits of giggles.

"Jun! Jun! Suigintou's in love with Shinku!"

"Sh-shut up, you stupid little brat!" Suigintou leapt at Hina, looking livid. "I'm not in love with her!"

"Hey! No fighti – STOP THAT FOR GOD'S SAKE!" Jun was trying to pry the two dolls apart.

"Oh, I'll bet you secretly keep pictures of her in your case…"

"NO!"

"And you probably spy on her when she asleep…"

"J-J-JUNK!"

"Ha, I've seen the way you look at Kunkun, too…"

"SHUT UP!"

"Jealousy is such a sad thing to see…"

"I'LL KILL YOU!"

"Not to mention the way you look at Jun…"

"SUI-SEI-SEKI!"

"Ohohohoh…if you never acknowledge your true feelings then Shinku will never be able to return them…"

"GARDENER!" Suigintou stopped then, and a devilish smirk ran across her features. Suiseiseki froze.

"I could say the same to you about Souseiseki."

"Th-that…that's not…" Suiseiseki spluttered, suddenly growing hot and red.

"HA!" Suigintou laughed triumphantly. "Oh, Souseiseki, don't _ever_ leave me, we'll _always _be together…" she made a derisive imitation of Suiseiseki high-pitched voice.

"Yeah? Well you've been after Shinku since forever!"

"Ha! You've wanted Souseiseki for much longer than that!"

"That was a confession! That was _so_ a confession…"

"Love knows no bounds? Don't mess around with me! I hate Shinku, I've always hated Shinku and I always _will_ hate Shinku!"

"Well…well…I don't feel like…_that_ way about Souseiseki either! It's…it's sisterly love! Because she's my twin!"

In the living room, the corner of Shinku's mouth twitched with annoyance. Her sisters were being exceedingly loud in the hallway, to the point that they were disturbing her Kunkun episode. Absolutely unforgivable. Souseiseki turned to her, thinking something along the same lines.

"They are awfully noisy today, aren't they?"

"Certainly. Such noisy sisters should be dealt with promptly. Especially when they are arguing about such pointless things…" Shinku and Souseiseki had of course, heard every single word in the hallway.

"We should end this."

"Accepting 'true feelings', eh?"

"But of course."

They exchanged conspiratorial sidelong glances.

Outside the living room, Jun himself was starting to feel a little scared by this growing cat fight. He backed away as Suiseiseki and Suigintou rounded on each other, both bristling furiously.

"I AM NOT – "

"I AM NOT – "

"IN LOVE – "

"WITH – "

"SHINKU!"

"SOUSEISEKI!" They finished simultaneously, both glaring each other as if to death. Oh, if looks could kill…

"Well, that's good to know." A stony voice interrupted.

The sudden silence turned heavy, as the warring dolls, Hinaichigo and Jun finally noticed Shinku and Souseiseki standing in the doorway of the living room. A strange smirk suddenly crossed both their faces, sending chills down the others' spines. In this way, Shinku and Souseiseki could sometimes be utterly terrifying.

"Because then none of you will object to this – " and Souseiseki turned, placed one hand on Shinku's shoulder and the other cupped on her cheek, and kissed her fully on the lips.

You probably could have sliced through the silence with a knife; it was so heavy and thick.

If Kanaria burst into the room right now, with a fully automated machine gun and a rocket launcher, screaming that she'd take their Rosae Mysticae, they probably wouldn't have even blinked. If Laplace suddenly appeared as an anthropomorphic barnacle instead of a rabbit they probably wouldn't even bat and eyelid. If Rozen appeared in front of them dancing the salsa in a bikini none of them would have probably even budged.

The sight of Shinku and Souseiseki kissing was just that petrifying…

Jun couldn't be sure, but he swore Suigintou and Suiseiseki both looked utterly crushed. Or rather, they weren't sure whether to start nose-bleeding or crying.

You could almost hear the shattering sounds of their hearts breaking into little pieces…

Of all people…_Shinku_ with…_Souseiseki?_

_No._

_This wasn't…_

_On this day, at this very moment…_

_I, Suigintou, first doll of the Rozen Maiden…_

_I, Suiseiseki, third doll of the Rozen Maiden…_

_Hereby swear that I shall know no rest…_

_Until Shinku…_

_Until Souseiseki…_

_Is no one's but mine alone._

The pair broke apart and started to turn back into the living room. As always, Jun was the first to regain his eloquence.

"WHAT THE FREAKING HELL WAS THAT?"

Shinku paused, turning her head slightly back at him and smirked coyly.

"Sisterly love."

* * *

**Man, I'll admit that was fun XD. I really wouldn't mind writing more Shinku x Suigintou in the future, or maybe Suiseiseki x Souseiseki...**

**Please review! Should I write a next chapter to this?**

_**~cherryblossomroses~**_

_"You know that when I hate you, it is because I love you to a point of passion that unhinges my soul."  
__- Julie de Lespinasse_

**P.S. I thought this quote really related to Suigintou. ;P**


End file.
